


Left Behind (Steve Rogers x Reader)

by AnnaeJD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Infinity War (Marvel Comics), Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaeJD/pseuds/AnnaeJD
Summary: Made for my best friendSteve must face what he left behind after the end of Civil WarSee my tumblr for requests and otherthe-dork-overlord





	Left Behind (Steve Rogers x Reader)

“You left me, you dick!”  
Steve Rogers was the most surprised he had ever felt when he heard the voice yell from behind the King of Wakanda. T’Challa immediately covered his mouth with his hand and looked away, holding back a laugh. Okoye was the same, trying not to smile. Both Wakandans moved aside to allow another person to pass through.  
Steve’s eyes clashed with the E/C eyes of his wife. Y/N. Who he hadn’t seen in a long time. Who he thought was safe and away from harm. Never did he think that he would see her in Wakanda. Natasha burst out laughing when her eyes landed on the smaller figure of the H/C woman in front of them.  
Y/N walked straight up to Steve, punching her hand against his chest with every word. “You. Left. Me. Behind.” She said, her face clouded with annoyance. “You are a complete penis. Do you know that?” She asked.  
Steve took hold of his wife’s fists and held them tightly over his heart. “Y/N, please-”  
“Don’t you ‘Y/N, please’ me!” She shouted, but then glanced behind her and pulled away. “We’ll talk about this later, if you find time for me.” She said and turned back around, nodding her head to T’Challa and giving Okoye’s shoulder a squeeze.  
\--

Y/N was sat in one of the main rooms looking out of a window over the great city that she had been living in for months. Steve stood in the frame of the door and just looked at her, looking over her form. She had become more toned since he had last seen her, Okoye said that she had been training with the Dora Milaje while helping with the recovery of Bucky Barnes.  
“If you’re going to come in, then bloody come in then.” She said, her gaze was still fixated on the view out the window. It was almost as if she couldn’t bring herself to look at her husband.  
Steve walked into the room and took a seat on the other end of the long chair that Y/N was resting on. He joined his hands on his lap and swallowed around a dry throat. He didn’t know what to say or how to begin to apologise. Y/N’s eyes slid from the view to glance over his profile.   
“I like the beard.” She said after a long period of silence between the two.  
Steve glanced up quickly and his gaze clashed with hers. He grazed a hand through his facial hair and let a small awkward laugh escape.  
“I always asked you to grow it out, but you continued to shave it off. So when you do finally grow it out, its when I’m not even there.” She says, her sentence ending with a hint of bitterness. Steve knew that she wasn’t angry about the beard, it wasn’t about the beard. It was about the abandonment.  
“Y/N-”  
“I understand why you left. You and my brother and that stupid fight you had. I understand, Steve. But I was ready to go with you. And you left me.” She said through gritted teeth.  
Steve placed a hand on Y/N’s knee and watched her expression, seeing no discomfort, only a shimmer of the need and love she held for him. Steve heard Y/N sniff and quickly wipe away tears that had escaped from her eyes. “Y/N, I didn’t want you to have to choose.” He said quietly, pulling both of her hands up to his mouth, pressing light kisses against the skin of her palms and wrists. “We’re both your only family, Tony and I. It would have been cruel to force you to choose who to follow. So I made the choice for you.” He said.  
Y/N fell into his arms and held him as tight as she could. “I needed you.” She whispered against his chest.  
“And I needed you.” He whispered back, kissing her hair.  
“I really like the beard.”   
Steve laughed, actually laughed for the first time in a long time. “I’ll keep it then, just for you.” He replied, stroking the hair back from her face when she looked up at him.  
Y/N leaned up and pressed a kiss against his lips. “Don’t leave me again.” She said.  
“Never.”  
Steve allowed them both to have this moment, a real moment of happiness and love between a married couple. He knew that both of their lives were about to get a lot harder, but no-one could prepare him for what the War would bring.


End file.
